


Luciferous: Adjective, Illuminating

by AStudyInAlgedonics



Series: 221Bs [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Power of Words, Sherlock Experiments on John, obscure words are so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInAlgedonics/pseuds/AStudyInAlgedonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock looks on John's swearing with disdain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luciferous: Adjective, Illuminating

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompter who offered "Dictionary". This is a bit of a loose take on it, apologies! I just enjoy obscure words. A lot. Note: Sherlock's view on swearing is fucking not mine, thanks very much. 
> 
> It was really hard to cut this down. I wanted to get lovertine (addicted to love-making) in there and a Three-Continents Watson joke with it...
> 
> As ever I own nothing!

John has what one might call a colourful vocabulary. If one were ordinary, that is; Sherlock thinks it’s anything but. Swear words are bland, whatever colour they once had leached by overuse - and John as a conductor of light could be vastly improved if he only took up more lustrous words.

So, in order to educate him, Sherlock takes to leaving sticky notes around the flat, with obscure words he’s looked up and found relevant and their definitions scrawled in his messy handwriting.

“An experiment,” he says simply when John asks about the first one ( _capnotic: noun, a person with the habit of smoking_ ) placed on the bathroom mirror. And it is: an experiment in training John and in John’s response to training both.

 _Acescent: adjective, becoming or tending to be sour_ gets slipped under John’s door after a nasty row driving off (Maria? May?) what’s-her-name, the latest girlfriend. Sherlock refuses to admit he started it. John refuses to forgive him until Sherlock buys milk (that he fully intends to culture at a later point).

 _Necrogenous: adjective, derived from or pertaining to dead bodies_ becomes a very common label for the cadavers he stores in the fridge.

And when John kisses him after a desperate thief nearly threw him into the Thames the doctor whispers: “ _Of or pertaining to kissing - basial_.”


End file.
